candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Level 1000
| moves = | target = | blockers = | candies = | spaces = 81 | previous = 999 | prevtype = Ingredient | next = 1001 | nexttype = Ingredient }} Level 1000 is the fifth level in Caramel Keep and the 211th candy order level. To pass this level, you must collect 1000 green, 1000 blue and 1000 orange candies, and score at least 1,000 points in 30 moves or fewer. When you complete the level, Sugar Crush is activated. Difficulty *The board starts with a single colour. *There are a lot of candies to collect, but you have four colours and wide open spaces, so long cascades may frequently happen. *You need to collect 3000 candies in 30 moves. This means you have to get an average of 100 candies per move. (3000 candies / 30 moves = 100 candies per move) *This level is insanely hard on mobile due to the older mechanics which causes the candies to be immediately matched. However, some of the mobile devices have the newer mechanics which makes it much easier to pass this level. *The order is worth 300,000 points which is more than the one star target score. Stars Strategy *Play opportunistically. Do not waste even a single move trying to set up combos. *At each turn, detonate the combination or special candy that will produce the greatest mass destruction. In descending order, these are: colour bomb + striped candy, colour bomb + wrapped candy, striped + wrapped, colour bomb + regular candy, wrapped candy match, striped candy match. *Work from the bottom. *The cascades will do the rest. Notes # 3,000 regular candies x 100 points per regular candy = 300,000 points # 65 jellies need to be cleared # 666 blue candies are required Trivia *This is the 1,000th level in Reality. *This is the third milestone level to contain 4 colors in the board. The first one is level 200 and the second one is level 300. *This is the first milestone level to have difficulties split in Facebook and mobile version. This is only applicable if the mobile device has the old mechanics which causes the candies to be immediately matched before settling. *This level, along with levels 846, 852 and 862, has only one colour in the beginning of the level. *The green candies present at the start of this level form an M. **M is the Roman numeral letter that means 1000. *This level beats the record for not only the most amount of candies of a certain colour but for the total amount of candies needed. The player must collect 3000 candies total, four times the previous record, 750 in level 435, and 1000 of a single candy, more than one and a half times the previous record, 666 with 666. *This is the third level where the level number is referenced within the level itself, as 1000 blue, green, and orange candies are needed and the one star target score is 1,000 points. The other two levels are level 65 and level 666. *The order by itself is worth 300,000 points, which the highest guaranteed score for fulfilling the order. It is also 300 times the target score, and yet it is still less than 10% of the three-star target score. *This is one of the few levels in which the player has to collect a huge number of candies. *Many people thought that it would be the last level ever due to the fact that this level needs collect a total of 3000 candies and there will be no more levels after. Walkthroughs Gallery 1000 mobile.png|Mobile version- Before green candies are matched Screenshot 2015-06-27-09-17-37.png|Mobile version- After green candies are matched Level 1000 Reality icon.png|Level icon Category:Candy order levels Category:Caramel Keep levels Category:Levels with 30 moves Category:Levels with 81 spaces Category:4-colour levels Category:Levels with fixed candy layout Category:Levels with regular icing Category:Millions of points earned Category:Major milestones Category:Somewhat easy levels Category:Insanely hard levels Category:Medium levels to earn two stars Category:Insanely hard levels to earn three stars